Alone
by Colferskurtsie
Summary: They met at regional's, neither of them will be alone again...


Thank you

Rating K+

Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or anything associated with it or about it, I do not own New Directions or The Warblers. They all belong to Ryan Murphy, I do however own my original character Kristie, she is all mine. I am making no profit at all from this, it is purely a figment of my imagination.

Characters - Jeff Warbler, My OC - Kristie, most, if not all of the New Directions, Blaine, Wes, David and Nick.

My have put up a profile for my OC on FF if you have any questions about her ask me.

"Kristie, come on we're going to be late!"

"Shut it, Berry, we have plenty of time" Kristie replied looking up at the clock in the choir room "SHIT!"

"Told you so" Rachel said smugly

"Shut up, Rachel! Let's just get to this competition that I don't want to compete in anyway" Kristie huffed

"Look, Kristie, I know you don't want to compete against you brother. But as much as it pains me to say this, we need your voice for your solo"

"I never said I wouldn't do it, manhands" Kristie said stepping up onto the minibus "but that doesn't mean I'm gonna enjoy it"

Kristie sat down next to Quinn, who had been her best friend ever since first grade, she leant her head on her shoulder.

"What's up Kris, you've seemed a little down for the past couple of days" Quinn asked softly

"I don't know, Quinnie, maybe it's just the fact that everywhere I look I see happy couples and I'm stuck being as lonely as hell. I mean Kurt isn't even at home now, he boards at Dalton and hanging out with Finn is just too painful, all he talks about is manhands back there. And I guess I just don't want to compete against Kurt at Regional's, I know he's got a solo, too and I guess it's just a sibling thing" Kristie replied

"I understand the whole being lonely thing, It's so hard to find a decent guy, especially at Mckinley" Quinn mused

"Maybe we should scope out the rest of the Warblers, maybe just kinda sneak into their green room and maybe see if prep boys are any different to those slobish ones who are currently at McKinley"

"Yes, we definately should," Quinn agreed "you up for it 'Tana?"

"Up for what blondie?" Santana replied

"Scoping out some prep boys, Tanny" Kristie yelled over the noise of the bus

"Count me in" Santana smirked

Quinn and Kristie high fived and settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey to the competition.

When they got there the building was packed, if they hadn't of gripped onto eachother the three Cheerio's would have lost eachother on the way to the Dalton Academy greenroom, where they found a room full of half dressed Dalton boys, well some of them were, but there was a small group of boys in the corner practising. Which Kristie immediately regonized as Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David. Deciding that not knocking would be a better option, the three girls just barged into the room. All eyes turned to them.

"SPIES" Wes yelled

"Wow, is he like the Warbler version of Rachel Berry?" Santana asked honestly

"Yeah, pretty much" Quinn replied

"What are you doing here, if your not spying?" Wes asked suspiciously

"Incase you hadn't noticed Wes, you're standing right next to my brother and I've come to speak to him" Kristie answered smugly

"Oh, yeah. Right" he mumbled

Kristie walked over to where Kurt and Blaine were standing, hugging her brother and giving Blaine a peck on the cheek.

"So, my darling sister. What may I help you with?" Kurt asked

"Well Quinnie, 'Tana and me were visiting to scope out some fit prep boys" she answered

Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked "well at least you're honest"

"We wouldn't have you any other way though" Blaine added

"Thanks Dapper McDapper Pants"

"Okay, what?" Blaine asked confused

"It's your nickname, it suits you. Don't worry I still love you, in a friend/ slash inlaw kinda way"

"Wait, what, we got together yesterday. And your already talking marriage?" Kurt asked incrediously

"Well, look at you two, your bound to get married one day" Kristie smiled

"I think you may need to go and rescue the Warblers, Santana is literally all over them" the blond haired boy Kristie knew as Jeff said as he bounded over to where the the three were standing.

Kristie looked up to see the blond haired boy looking right at her, her blue eyes met his light brown ones and she felt butterflies flit around in her stomach. Guessing that she looked like a bit of a dumbass, she nodded and went to rescue the Warblers from Santana's learing ways, as Quinn was trying unsuccesfully to get her away from the slightly scared looking boys.

"Come on, 'Tana, we need to get back to the New Directions, they will be wondering where we are" she said pulling Santana off of Thad's lap.

"Ergh, fine, let's go" Santana huffed standing up and walking towards the door

"Can we come back later?" Kristie asked sweetly

"Of course you can, you can come and congratulate us on our impending win" David replied smirking

"Yeah, yeah you wish, prep boys" Santana mocked

The three girls laughed and walked out of the room, ready to face the bombarding questions from the rest of the glee club.

As they had expected they had questions thrown at them from every angle, deciding to ignore them all and get ready for there slot on stage.

It was a good ten minutes before they were called on stage, Kristie was up first with her solo, they Quinn and Artie were up for the duet, with many protests from Rachel. They had managed to agree on Finn and Rachel not doing a duet for this competition.

Kristie took her place center stage and took a deep breath, she had spotted the Warblers in the audience, her eyes immediately flicked to the blond haired boy sitting next to her brother. She fixed her eyes on him as the music started.

You're so hypnotising

could u be the devil, could you be an angel

your touch magnetizing

feels like going floating, leave my body glowing

They say be afraid

you're not like the others, futuristic lovers

different DNA, they dont understand u

You're from a whole other/another world

a different dimention

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

You're so super sonic

wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers

your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other/another world

a different dimension

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental, on another level

boy, you're my lucky star

i wanna walk on your wave length

and be there when you vibrate

for you i risk it all

all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

The music stopped abruptly and Kristie opened her eyes,a thunderous applause erupted from the audience and Jeff was looking at her she smiled and walked off of stage, the butterflies creeping back up to her stomach. She watched backstage as her bestfriend sung her quirky duet with Artie, that too ending with a thunderous applause. The club went round to take the Warblers place in the audience as they went on stage to perform there two numbers. It only took a few seconds for them to come onto the stage. Kurt was standing center stage with the rest of the Warblers standing in formation behind him. The music began and Kristie instantly regocnised it as 'Aftermath' by Adam Lambert. And once again she found herself, once again staring at the blond haired Warbler with butterlies in her stomach.

Have you lost your way?

Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made

And so it goes

Everything inside your circle starts to overflow

Take a step before you leap

Into the colours that you seek

You'll get back what you give away

So don't look back on yesterday

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Anytime anybody pulls you down

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

You feel the weight

Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day

It's not too late

Think of what can be if you rewrite the role you play

Take a step before you leap

Into the colours that you seek

You give back what you give away

So don't look back on yesterday

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Anytime anybody pulls you down

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

In the Aftermath

Before you break you have to she'd your armor

Take a trip and fall into the glitter

Tell a stranger that they're beautiful

So all you feel is love, love

All you feel is love, love

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Wanna tell you you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Anytime anybody pulls you down

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

In the Aftermath

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

In the Aftermath

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

The music finished and Kristie lept to her feet in applause, as did the rest of the crowded theatre, tears rolling down her porcelin cheeks. The Warblers sung there second song and that too was absolutely stunning. It was time for the judges to decide who had won, which only took the short time of ten minutes. The three groups were on stage, nervously awaiting the verdict.

The three judges stepped on stage and announced that Aural Intensity had placed third and wouldn't be advancing to the National competition in New York.

"And the winner of this years Regional competition is... A tie congrstulations both the Dalton Academy Warblers and McKinley High's New Directions will both be heading to New York for the National competition" The woman announced

The two glee club both erupted with screams and yells, somehow Kristie had managed to find her way over to both Kurt and Blaine and hugged them both tightly yelling congratulations the whole time.

She let them both go and turned around to see Jeff standing directly behind her. He looked he straight in the eye and whispered

"Congratulations"

And the he kissed her softly on the lips, it was brief but sweet nonetheless.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Kristie just nodded, words unable to describe how she felt, she wasn't going to be alone anymore.


End file.
